


the morning after

by Thea_rainbow



Series: My boy [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: “Are you still mine to keep?” Tyler asked once they parted to breathe. Josh just smiled, rolling on top of Tyler to straddle him. “Am I yours to love?” “Am I yours to cherish?” “Am I yours only?” he breathed, inches away from his face and Tyler nodded, fast enough to make his brain hurt momentarily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its not that important to read the first part, but you know, context and stuff.   
> Otherwise its just smut with a lot of feelings i guess ?  
> have fun :D

Slowly, consciousness came back to Tyler, bringing him back into a room, on a bed, next to his boy. Even before he was fully there, he already had to smile. Josh had turned his body in the night, was now curled up against his chest, face relaxed and with a soft warmth flowing from his skin.

It was so safe to run his fingers along Josh's shoulder blades, following bruises and red welts down to the middle of his back, further until he could feel the dimples under his fingertips. Josh had a deep sleep, he would sleep through an earthquake, which he once did.

Tyler kept his fingers going, wandering over soft pale skin, carefully pressing into the hand shaped bruises and teeth marks, following freckles along his shoulders into his soft pink hair, to curl his fingers into the hair, holding him gently.

Josh huffed in his sleep, pressing his face closer to Tyler's chest and curling his body closer around him.

“Mhh,” Josh murmured, still asleep and Tyler had to chuckle quietly, before petting the pink hair until Josh settled once again.

The singer settled back, eyes caressing skin exposed to him as he waited patiently for Josh to wake up. And it didn’t take long for the drummer to open his eyes, clouded with sleep.

“Good morning,” Tyler said gently, leaning down to press a loving kiss to Josh's bruised lips.

“G’morning,” Josh murmured against his lips, moving his hand from where they rested on Tyler’s side to curl around his neck to hold him close so they could continue kissing softly. Morning breath forgotten.

“Are you still mine to keep?” Tyler asked once they parted to breathe. Josh just smiled, rolling on top of Tyler to straddle him. He closed his eyes and settled onto the singers hips. The blanket was the only thing between their bodies.

“Am I yours to love?” Josh asked then, opening his eyes once again to look down at him with liquid chocolate as eyes. He leaned down, eyes fixed on Tyler.

“Am I yours to cherish?” he splayed a hand on the singers chest over his tattoo, feeling the drum of his heartbeat under his fingers.

“Am I yours only?” he breathed, inches away from his face and Tyler nodded, fast enough to make his brain hurt momentarily.

“My only love,” He answered, curling a hand around Josh's waist, looking at the pretty bruises sitting on his pale skin.

“Only one I want to kiss, to hold, to fuck,” He added and Josh chuckled, ducking down to seal their words with a kiss.

“Then yes.”

“Yes what?”

“I am yours to keep.”

They fell into each other, mouth upon mouth as they rolled around in the sheets, discarding the sheets as soon as they noticed that it stopped them from touching everywhere with everything. They came to a rest, with Tyler lying between Josh's legs, supporting his weight by caging in the drummers head with his arms. Just as he dipped back into a heated kiss, there was a knock on the hotel room door.

Deflating, Tyler rolled onto his back and away from Josh, picking the sheet up from the floor with a groan.

“What?” He yelled into the direction of the door, collecting his underwear on the way. It wouldn’t hide his raging erection, but at least he wouldn’t be naked. Josh just rolled onto his stomach, dragging the sheet over his body.

“You guys have an interview…” Mark started, stopping shortly as Tyler opened the door, taking his appearance in. “In an hour.”

“Should I come back later?” he asked with a sigh, looking around Tyler to spy Josh on the bed.

“Morning Mark,” Tyler said, a sly grin spreading over his face.“ Come back in 30 minutes?”

“But then you are ready to go, okay?”

“Will be. Thanks Mark.”

“Josh you alright?” Mark asked when Tyler was short of shutting the door in his face.

“Never been better,” Josh called from the bed and then Tyler shut the door, pouncing back onto the bed, ripping the bed sheet off Josh's body, exposing his skin once again to his eyes.

“Never been better?” Tyler asked, keeping Josh on his stomach as he stuffed a pillow under his hips to lift his ass up.

“Maybe not pain wise because those bite marks sting but…” Josh moaned low, arching his ass into Tyler’s hand as the latter pressed two lubed fingers into his ass. “but I never felt better.” He ended, just to bite his lips moments later, suppressing a moan that built in his throat as Tyler stretched him carefully.

“Be loud baby, I wanna hear you.” The singer whispered, pressing a third finger into his ass, leaving him breathless for a second before breathing out a choked off moan.

“Good boy. You ready?” Josh nodded into the pillow under his head, eyes squeezed shut tightly and ass raised into the air, his erection dragging along the pillow, making him shudder at the point of pleasure radiating from the contact.

“Come on,” He groaned, wiggling his ass while Tyler rolled a condom on, smearing some more lube over his aching dick.

“Patience,” Tyler nearly growled, gripping Josh’s waist with one hand, covering the finger shaped bruises with new ones. Pressing the head of his dick against the paler man's hole, dipping in slightly but Josh wouldn’t have any of that as he bucked his hips up, taking Tyler’s dick in one move until his ass was cradled against sharp hipbones.

“I’m yours. Treat me like yours,” Josh muttered and gasped when Tyler pulled him up on all fours. Leaning over him, Tyler pressed a kiss into the pink hair.

“Oh I will, don’t worry.” Then he bit down into the skin where shoulder meets neck, holding onto the piece of Josh between his lips as he started pounding into him, relentlessly fucking into the body under him until the only thing that fell from between Josh's lips was a broken chant of “Tyler” over and over.

“Mine.” Tyler gasped out after licking one last time over the blooming bite mark, fingers digging deeper into the skin of Josh's waist, dragging him into each thrust, back bowed under the movements, pink haired head hanging between shoulder blades and Tyler couldn’t believe this was his to love. Each splattered mole that stood up against the flushed skin, each muscle moving under delicate skin.

His.

“Yours. All yours. Oh God,” Josh got out, lifting his head to fix clouded eyes on Tyler.

“All yours,” Tyler groaned at those words, holding on even tighter as his rhythm faltered. He could feel his orgasm build, burning in the pit of his stomach with pure want.

“You close?” he asked, voice straining and Josh nodded, head once again falling between his shoulder blades as Tyler wrapped a hand around his weeping cock, stroking him three, four times before he was gasping, tiny noises stumbling out of his mouth as Josh came all over the sheets under them, body tensing and relaxing in waves as he was overwhelmed with his orgasm.

Tyler lost it at that, just seeing Josh spasm around his cock, knowing that it was him doing this to the drummer made him come hard, pleasure exploding in every nerve he had, making him shudder gracelessly.

Panting, he came back to the room, to his body only to discover he was squishing Josh under his weight. The man under him groaned quietly, nudging him to roll off him, which he did with a tiny whimper as his dick slid out of the perfect heat.

 

“We have to get ready,” Josh said, voice wrecked and cracking. “But I don’t think I can walk,” He added and Tyler chuckled at that, curling around him.

“Think we can turn it into a phone interview?” Tyler asked, dragging fingertips over Josh's spine to the curve of his ass. “Because I don’t think I am able to leave you.” He placed a soft kiss to pale shoulders.

“Don’t want you to leave me,” Josh said rolling onto his side to curl equally into Tyler.

“Should we just wait until Mark comes back?”

“Genius. That’s why you are the lead singer.”

* * *

 

The interview was a mess. They placed the phone on Josh's collarbone, perfect for both of them to talk into and perfect for them because they could use their hands for other things. For Tyler it was connecting the bruises, pressing into them just long enough for Josh to breathe in deeply and for his cock to twitch.

And for Josh it was curling a hand around Tyler's dick, just to hold it and stroke it every once in a while as the interviewer asked a question over the phone. Which made answering those questions nearly impossible.

And maybe, just maybe, Josh moaned loud once, not able to stop when Tyler nibbled at the tender skin of his neck, creating new red and blue on his skin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.pastelandblood.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
